


Trifiesta Day 2: Long distance

by Slimy Snake (SmolSnake)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Trifiesta, just some nice fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSnake/pseuds/Slimy%20Snake
Summary: Second day of the Trifiesta event on Tumblr.Kirishima goes on a business trip and has Yokozawa back home taking care of Hiyori.
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Kudos: 25





	Trifiesta Day 2: Long distance

For all the time that Kirishima had been working at Marukawa, he had gone to very few business´s trips, and the times he could manage to go, he always tried to get back home as soon as possible. He had been offered more than once long trips along Ijuuin Kyo to promote his manga, Za Kan, or even special orders that came directly from Isaka to go and manage something that their “beloved” boss could not or did not want to deal with at the moment; but almost always found himself turning the offers down or cancelling at the last minute. The reason was, of course, his daughter Hiyori. He hated leaving her alone for long periods of time, no matter how much the little girl protested against it. Even if she didn´t voice it out loud, he could hear the sadness and loneliness in her voice whenever he called to say he was going to get home late or could see the disappointment in her eyes when he needed to go to work on a weekend. The girl, thoughtful as she was, always tried to comfort him, saying how much of a stupidly doting father he was and that she didn´t want to interfere with his job. Even his parents had tried to persuade him to leave Hiyo with them on these occasions, arguing that his little girl loved him too much to be mad at him for leaving a few days. But Kirishima preferred it that way, it wasn´t that he didn´t want to go out on this travels, but his job demanded a lot of his time and he liked to be with Hiyo as much as he could. His daughter was the most important person in his life and he would sacrifice as much as he possibly can just to put a smile on her face every day.

So, when Isaka approached him with a new plan for a trip involving the promotion of Za Kan´s new movie along with Ijuuin and Yasuda Gou, he declined it instantly. The trip would last an entire week, given the amount of meetings and autograph sessions that were planned, and it would be pointless to make the team go back and forth between cities. Ijuuin and Yasuda called trying to convince him to go, knowing how much this movie meant to Kirishima as well. And as much as he was used to this kind of situations, Zen would be lying if he said that he wasn´t a bit gloomy about not going to this trip. They had been working on this for a long time and wanted the movie to be a great success, so of course he wanted to help as much as possible. Trying to mask his disappointment, Kirishima assured them that they would be fine without him and even joked about how they loved him so much that they didn´t want to be away from him. He kept a relaxed expression for the rest of the day, good enough to fool everyone around him. Everyone except for one person.

-Are you alright? You look a bit pensive.

Facing the owner of the voice that called him, Kirishima greeted his boyfriend, Yokozawa Takafumi, with a small smirk. He had decided to take a little break from his work, hoping to meet his lover at least for a moment.

-Aww, my grumpy bear is worried about me. How cute.

Yokozawa simply rolled his eyes, sitting next to his childish lover and giving him an annoyed glance.

-Shut up, I was just asking

Kirishima smiled softly at his response, resting his head at Yokozawa´s shoulder. He could hear his lover getting anxious, saying things like “Stop that shit” and “Someone could see us”, but he was too focused on how good Yokozawa´s company felt.

-Sorry, I´m just feeling a bit down, that´s all.

With a blush on his face, Yokozawa stopped complaining and just went along with Kirishima. The fact that his lover had not teased him anymore left him with the sensation that something was clearly wrong with the editor. And he had a small feeling about what it could be.

-Does it have to do with the business trip for Za Kan´s movie?

-How do you know about that?-Kirishima raised his head and looked at his lover, a bit confused about how he could know about that.

-Rumors run fast in the company, a bit too fast for my liking if you ask me-Yokozawa sighed, remembering some of the times where he had been the main target of gossip thanks to a certain editor at his side.

Kirishima returned to his early position, now trying to get a hold on Yokozawa´s hand, only to receive a light smack in return. The editor chuckled –It has to do with that, but don´t think about it too much. Hiyo needs me here, I can´t be away for too long. Also-now putting his arms around Yokozawa´s shoulders and getting closer to his ear, the older man whispered-how can I leave my sexy lover back home? He is going to feel so lonely….

With his cheeks completely lighting up, Yokozawa stood up quickly, ready to chew Kirishima out for his stupidity, just to be interrupted by one of his lover´s subordinates entering the room. The editor needed to be back to work, so he told his worker to give him a minute. Standing up, the editor puts his hand on Yokozawa´s shoulder and gives him a genuine smile-Don´t worry about it, I´m used to this. I don´t want to leave Hiyo alone for too much time and I don´t want to bother my parents. The three of us can go out on the weekend instead.-blowing a kiss, the editor got out of the room, leaving the raven alone with his thoughts.

X

The moment Kirishima stepped inside his house he was welcomed with an annoyed glance from his lovely daughter and a panicked look from his boyfriend, clearly displaying how tense the atmosphere was. Turns out that Ijuuin, who had Hiyo´s number in case of emergencies before a certain wild bear appeared on their lives, had called the girl hoping that she could change his father´s mind about the business trip. However, instead of the verbal beatdown that he was expecting, Hiyo only welcomed him and told him to get ready for dinner. When she went to the

kitchen, Kirishima looked at Yokozawa hoping for an explanation, receiving only an apparently confused expression and a light blush on his lover´s face before he followed Hiyori.

Once they started eating the conversation went as normal as usual, how work had been, if something interesting happened to Hiyo at school, how Sorata seemed a little bit fatter this days. That was until Hiyo and Yokozawa shared a look and nodded at the same time, leaving a confused Kirishima even more confused this time. Clearing her throat, Hiyo began to talk.

-Dad, I know how much you care about me, but I know how important it is for your job to go on that trip. They are going to need you at something that big, I want you to go.

-I know, Hiyo. But it is not that easy, you can´t be on your own for that long and your grandparents can´t look after you for a whole week. I really don´t want to leave you alone.

Unsurprised by this, the girl simply smiled and put her hands under her chin-But what if someone else could look after me? Someone both of us trust with all of our hearts. Right, Oniichan? –Next, she focused her eyes on Yokozawa. The salesman, flustered as he was, managed to give his lover´s daughter a confident look before turning his face to Kirishima.

-If you are fine with it……I could take care of Hiyo while you are away- Yokozawa felt a bit nervous after asking this to the editor, he knew how much Kirishima loved his daughter and cared for her, it wouldn´t be surprising if he turned the offer down. It was understandable if he didn´t trust Yokozawa enough to leave Hiyo completely to his care yet, now he felt a bit anxious- I-it´s okay if you don´t want to! I didn’t mean to sound pushy or anything…..

Meanwhile, Kirishima just stayed there with eyes wide from the surprise. He hadn´t thought about asking his lover about this before, simply because he didn´t want to bother Yokozawa. He knew how busy the salesman was almost all the time and he felt that if he asked him, Yokozawa would feel obligated to do it. So hearing his beloved grumpy bear being this considerate, not only with him but with Hiyori as well, made his heart go all crazy inside his chest. He could feel himself smile goofily, showing how damn much he loved the man before him. Laughing wholeheartedly, he stretched his arm and ruffled Yokozawa´s hair, distracting him from his worried ramble.

-Relax, man. You aren´t being pushy in the slightest. I was just a bit shocked, that´s all. Are you sure it isn´t a problem? I know how much work you have…

Expecting a negative answer or even some teasing Yokozawa faced Kirishima still a little ashamed, but felt his heart fluttering at seeing the honesty and gratefulness in his boyfriend´s eyes, giving him more confidence about what he just asked.

-Yeah, don’t worry about it. It wouldn´t be much different from when I come in the evening.

-Are you sure, Hiyo?-now that he had confirmation from his lover, Kirishima wanted to be sure about her daughter´s comfort with the idea.

-Yes! It´s going to be amazing! Even Sora-chan is happy about it-the girl excitedly said, pointing at the cat that was now rubbing himself on Yokozawa´s legs and purring, giving his agreement on the matter.

-Well then, I´m gonna call Isaka tomorrow-the editor happily announced, earning a big cheer from his daughter and a satisfied smile from the younger man.

When they finished dinner and Hiyo went to sleep, Kirishima couldn´t help himself and stole a passionate kiss from his lover before he left. Hugging him tightly, the older man whispered- I love you so much, you know that?

With all of his embarrassment, Yokozawa put his arms around Kirishima as well-Thank you for trusting me on this. I promise I will take good care of her.

-I know. I´m just worried about not being with you two for a whole week, that´s going to kill me.

Rolling his eyes, Yokozawa pushed his lover away gently to cross his arms over his chest- You are going to be fine, don´t be overdramatic.

-Yeah, yeah. I´ll probably be.

X

Well, he was wrong. The first three days of the journey had been really fun, the editor enjoyed Ijuuin´s and Yasuda´s company, all of their meetings had gone pretty smoothly and they even had time to visit some places and take some photos. Ijuuin could tell how happy he was, while Yasuda gave him a smug smile whenever Kyo asked him about the source of such joy. He sent some of the photos that he took to Yokozawa and Hiyori, receiving lovely messages saying how beautiful the photos were and that he kept doing a great work. The messages came mainly from Hiyo, but he could tell whenever his tsundere lover wrote something for him; he hadn´t been able to call them yet and that´s when the problem began. He missed his family so so much. He knew that he was being dramatic, but he was so used to seeing his daughter everyday and even meet with Yokozawa at work that their absence had started to affect him. And now here he is, lying on his hotel room facing the ceiling without energy to do anything else; his companions had gone out to eat something a while ago and decided to leave him with his thoughts for a little bit. It was pretty late and the whole day had been exhausting, but the editor found himself too distracted to actually sleep. So then, he decided to grab his phone and look at some of the photographs there. He focused on a particular image that Hiyo sent to him a day ago, and he couldn´t be more grateful for it. The picture showed a sleepy Yokozawa covered in a blue blanket with Sorata sleeping on top of his stomach, in such a not-Yokozawa manner that was almost comical. He smiled fondly at the picture, once again realizing how helplessly in love he was with that man, and making his mood worse at remembering how much he missed him. Caring too little about the time, he dialed his lover´s number and waited patiently. His heart started beating faster when he heard his lover´s sleepy voice.

-Kirishima? Is everything alright?

-Hey, nothing is wrong, I just….wanted to hear your voice

He could hear his lover sighing at the comment, probably thinking how much of an idiot he was. The older man asked him how things were back home, wanting to listen to his lovely bear talking for hours until he would see him again. And he could swear that his lover felt the same way, he was asking him about the smallest details of his day, something that Yokozawa never did on a daily basis. Kirishima found himself completely absorbed on the conversation with his boyfriend, showering him with lovey-dovey words that the younger man surprisingly accepted without raging on him; instead he was trying his best to hold his laughter in the silence of his room in Kirishima´s house. It seemed that the distance had affected them both more than they had expected. Sadly, their special moment was interrupted when Zen´s phone was suddenly dragged away from him, being held by an amused Yasuda who quickly said on it- Aww, I also love you sweetheart. Have a good night, sexy. - He hanged up just before they could hear the wild bear´s roars cursing him. Kirishima, now completely embarrassed, only managed to throw an annoyed glance at Yasuda who was laughing his ass out to then look at Ijuuin, who was pretty much demanding an explanation for who was he talking to so disgustingly sweet. Kirishima just wanted this damn trip to end.


End file.
